In a mobile environment, security is a main concern. Different users present different user devices to varying security environments. Since these user devices may not be compatible with the varying security environments, security is typically not implemented. As a result, user devices may not be secure when communicating in a mobile environment.
So this invention provides portable policies and profiles to establish a security environment, wherever the users are, whatever platforms the users use, portable security will go with them, including the portable secure policy and user profile.
And furthermore, this invention covers 3 main parts, Client token, OS security, and Network security.